


Sadness, Avoidance of Romantics, and Cookies that make Everything Better

by alienfairyprincess



Series: Remus & Tonks AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot, but what i really wanted to do is correct one of the most annoying parts of canon tonks, come on she's not going to sit there pining she's got people to make laugh, guilting someone into dating you is such a dick move, i mean i'm personally squinting but we're using best friend terms here, i ship wolfstar but it's only in this if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfairyprincess/pseuds/alienfairyprincess
Summary: Remus and Tonks both dealing with Sirius' death. Of course Tonks would be frickin sad. Lets not put it off to her pining because there's no way she would do that obviously because she is the BAWSE of internalizing feelings (like Sirius), also genuinely cares about people and would want to avoid guilting them into something they don't 100% want! A bit of sadness, a bit of humor, a rejected date offer, and a purely platonic ending of storytelling and cookies.Warning: I am really really bad at this. Having to write a shit ton of essays in college absolutely killed my ability to write fiction, but I'm trying.





	Sadness, Avoidance of Romantics, and Cookies that make Everything Better

Remus walked in to one of the smaller sitting rooms of 12 Grimaud Place to see Tonks staring at her reflection with a sad expression. He paused and considered for a second whether he should leave, but before he could she saw him in the mirror and smiled sadly. “You know, because I’m a metamorphagus, I look nothing like my family and usually that’s a good thing but-…”

“You miss Sirius.” Remus finished, stepping fully into the room.

“Yeah,” She ran her hands through her currently shoulder-length vividly green hair. “It’s weird. I shouldn’t because we barely knew eachother but-… now there’s no one decent left except my mum.” She looked back at him sadly, the vivid green of her hair fading slowly.

Remus didn’t like this at all. Tonks was the most vividly full-of-life person he’d ever met, and to see her not attempting to hide her sadness was jarring. She usually bottled it up with a flawless grin and a joke. There must be something he could say that would help, at least a little. He shrugged and managed a half-smile, “Ah, but see, your mum is worth at least ten decent relatives so really you’re only missing.... one tenth of your total allotment of decent relatives.”

She threw her head on the vanity with an audible clunk. “OH my GOD I’m in mourning. Don’t throw math at me. Math is my arch-nemesis HOW COULD YOU.” He chuckled a little at the dramatics, god, she was a lot like her cousin. She raised her head with a huff and took to staring at her reflection once more.

“Are you doing that for any particular reason?” He asked, unsure whether he should just leave her to it or not.

Scrunching up her nose, she huffed grumpily. “I’m trying to find a way to change my face up a bit to remember him-… you know, add something so people who see me’ll go ‘oh, that’s Sirius’ cousin’, but I don’t exactly look good with any of my mum’s family’s features.” As a demonstration, she looked back at the mirror and turned her hair black.

“No no no no I see what you mean you definitely should not do that.” Remus shook his head, still holding more of a smile than he’d been able to manage for the past week.

She ran her hand through the hair with a lopsided grin. “I’m sorry /I/ think I look proper dignified.”

“You look like you’re going to start dramatically reciting poetry out in the rain without an umbrella.”

“Oh gods you’re right. I can’t unsee it.” She threw her hands over her face, before her hair shifted to a soft brown and shrunk up to her ears. “My mum’s hair looks like this. I’ve always thought she looked pretty, ever since I was a kid, but it really doesn’t suit me.”

Remus shook his head, “you express so much of yourself through your hair and face, it just doesn’t seem you when it’s a mimicry of someone else. If you could remember him in another way-… you know he was,” he paused for a moment, searching for words, “one of my best friends. I could tell you some stories about him? You really are kind of similar – both have a flair for the dramatics, similar sense of humor, good at hiding your emotions.”

Tonks nodded, shifting her hair back to its usual hot pink. “I’d like that, maybe I’ll learn a few more puns to add to my repertoire.”

After deciding that they needed snacks and tissues for this, Tonks stood up and went to walk towards the door to fetch the things, before stopping and sticking her hands in her pockets. This was almost certainly a terrible time but she really wanted to know whether-… she let out her breath as slowly as she could manage. “Hey Remus, so I really like you, like not as a friend. Any chance you would-…”

Remus froze, his eyes closing off and face falling. “Tonks, I-…”

“I know it’s a terrible time it just sort of happened and I’m not sure what to do with the feelings but-…”

“I’m so sorry, I can’t.” He shook his head, bringing both hands up to cover his face. “I can’t deal with that, there’s a war, I’m a fucking dark creature, my best friend just died, you might die tomorrow, hell, none of you could make it and if it’s just me again at the end of another war I don’t think I could bear it even without-“ He stopped at the feeling of a hand on his arm.

“Hey,” Tonks managed a smile, although her eyes remained sad. “I’m sorry. It was shit of me to throw that on you.”

Remus dropped his hands slowly and looked at her in veiled surprise. He’d expected her to fight him on it or try to guilt him into doing something which-… would actually probably work because she was so full of life and if she lost that he would feel absolutely awful.

She shrugged her shoulders “I mean of course you wouldn’t want to date me, I look shit with black hair.”

“That’s not-”

“Nah man it totally is. And don’t worry, I’ll never mention it again unless you do.” Shaking her head once, her hair turned an even brighter pink and her smile quickly became genuine. “Tell me more about your friends. Someone’s got to remember them after this war and I can’t imagine we’ll both die at the same time.”

One hour and a whole pile of stolen cookies later, Tonks jumped up from the couch they’d both been sitting on with a shout. “I’ve got it!” She ran back over to the bathroom and focused on her reflection for a second before running back and jumping on the couch with a highly pleased expression on her face (narrowly missing knocking over a side table), a single inch-wide streak of black hair falling to her ear. “Tada!” She fluffed her hair, looking very pleased with herself. “Totally punk rock.”

“Definitely. Sirius would be proud.”

“Not quite perfect though... Any chance you’ve got a leather jacket lying around? I’ve really got to complete this look, at least for today.”

"Do I look like the kind of person who would own a leather jacket?"

"Fair point."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tonks as a character with all my heart. I just reject everything after book 5 as utterly ridiculous. Come on. Perhaps at some point this will become a series of her going on adventures and pulling pranks and making people smile through the remainder of canon. (She's gonna die though. I'm sorry. What I'll 1000% change is her barely being mentioned and then not as anything other than "next to Remus" "Remus' kid's mother". Come on. She's Sirius and Regulus' cousin. If anyone can die with a bang it's her.) This won't be romantic. I don't ship Remadora because JK fucked it up so badly. It could have been a cool ship but n o p e. nope nope nope. Imma make them bffs though, something my g(r)ayromantic brain is bomb at if I do say so myself.


End file.
